quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revisited
Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revisited Pre-Release.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Spirits Rewards.png|Event Spirits Wolf of Scarlet Woods Keys Guide.png|Keys Guide Wolf of Scarlet Woods Garm Final Evo Guide.png|Garm Evo Guide Katze Carabas (Puss in Boots) Ad.png|Katze Carabas|link=Katze Carabas (Puss in Boots)|linktext=The Spirit Page Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revisited Re-Invocation Last Day.png This event is a re-run of the original Wolf of Scarlet Woods event. '''Duration: Jan 28th to Feb 12th, 2015 Event Announcement Wiz and the Wizard have been give he mission to investigate a surge of powers sensed from the Scarlet Forest! Along with Maria, find the source of the powers and put an end to the chaos! __TOC__ Limited Crystal Invokes * (S) Maria (Red Hood) * (S) Vivi (Caller of Death) * (S) Katze (Lost Cat) Having them in your deck when challenging the event quests increases the chance for chests to appear. Single Re-Invocation period: Jan 28th to Jan 30th, 2015 Story Click/tap the image to show/hide story Prologue= "Over that direction!!" The shadows chased down the helpless wolf. His fangs, claws, legs all bounded by chains. The residents of the woods hunted down the wolf who had escaped from the imprisonment. The hunters determined to lock down the powers building within the wolf. "I should be safe here..." The wolf escaped the moonlight to hide behind a large shrub. Looking down at the chains, he thought to himself. "As soon as I get a hold of those keys..." His eyes filled with fury... |-|Maria= "I sure hope grandmother is alright." The girl in the red hood skipped through the Scarlet Woods. In one had was a basket of food and drinks; In the other was a large saw like blade, which she used occasionally to hack away trees and branches. Like every other errand, Maria journeyed through to the town to buy supplies for her grandmother. To protect herself from the beasts, Maria taught herself to wield a blade and cast spells. It was not known why but she and her grandmother lived peacefully together is a small cottage in the woods. But in the past few days, Maria felt a unusual power lurking in the woods. On the way back to the cottage she heard unusual voices through the branches. "Hmm.... Never seen that Wizard around here before... and a taking black cat" Just as Maria was about to approach the two, a beast suddenly jumped out towards the Wizard and the cat. Without hesitating, Maria reacted quickly to intercept the beast. "Do you need a hand out of this place?" |-|Garm= "Where are those damn keys!!!" Garm the wolf mumbled to himself. It was now morning but his arms, legs and fangs were still entangled by the heavy chains and locks. Hiding from the hunters, he searched for the keys to unlocking himself. The anger and powers grew bigger with every step he took. "This isn't going anywhere... maybe I should change my strategy..." Through the trees he could see the young pig boy. One of the forest residents who was after him. "I think it's time to play the poor weak wolf..." Hiding the ferocity in his eyes, he began to approach the pig boy... |-|Hawk= "I've caught you now!!" The pig boy whipped the wolf with joy. Just about then he had lost hope finding the wolf, the wolf appeared unexpectedly from the bushes. Still chained and bounded, the wolf was easy to catch even by the pig. "This is for the hay house! And this is for the wooden house!" The pig screamed with every strike he took with the wolf. The wolf stood quietly. But it was then, voices were heard from the distance. "Help! No ouch ouch!" The wolf suddenly screamed for help. People were approaching to save the wolf. The pig prepared his whip to defend his catch. |-|Dale= Dale had just returned home from a days work. He was the lumberjack and keeper of the Scarlet Woods. Along with his companion Chap, he defended the animals and nature of the forest. Dale set fire to the stove and began preparing when he sensed unusual presence approaching his hut. "...hmm it seems we still have work to take care of." Patting Chap, he picked up his axe and sat quietly in the hut... waiting for the unexpected visitors to arrive at the door.. |-|Rizze= "If we capture the wolf, the powers should no longer build inside her." "We know the wolf is only here to unleash the power of the girl." Rizze whispered quietly in the shadows of the forest. A band of hunters conversed throughout the trees. "Why don't we just kill the wolf?" "The wolf is only a puppet of the evil. Once we kill the wolf, the evil will reincarnate into another being." "Which is why we have to keep it alive and away from the girl." "Very well... but if the wolf is fully unleashed we will have to kill him at all cost." "Won't the evil reincarnate?" "Yes but it's better than letting the wolf loose" "This is going to be a long night..." |-|Vivi= "Hopefully we can conceal the wolf." Vivi rushed through the forest to Rizze's hideout. After hearing of the wolf's escape, she knew the next place the wolf would go was to obtain Rizze's key. Arriving at the hideout, she had heard sounds to magic being cast. Vivi dived into the hut to find Rizze fallen and the wolf being unchained. "It's too late..." |-|Epilogue= "And the girl and the grandmother lived happily ever after" What was that? you ask Wiz "Just a tale I heard." You and Wiz are on the path back to the town. The forest is now quiet now that the wolf had been defeated. "But the surge of power still remains in that forest." "We better keep a watch on that girl" You feel uncertain about leaving the forest. As you know that nothing has ended, and things have just started... In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide Transcripts Enter the Forest = !!!This section of the transcript is missing!!! (Boss Fight) -- After losing your path in the Scarlet Forest you faced an ambush by a frightening group of monsters. These monsters made a valiant effort Atleast it seemed that way... -- Gaaah!!! -- An overlooked attacker lunges at Wiz ??? Get down!! -- A voice screams out from behind you and just as you hit the ground a blast from behind knocks the beast back and send him scampering away. You turn around to see a figure in a red hooded dress. This mysterious character lifts back her hood to reveal a young woman with long bright hair. Wiz Thanks for the help there! Are you from around these parts? ??? My name's Maria Cardinal but my friends call me Red. Maria My grandma lives in these woods and I went on an errand for her but I got a bit lost... as I always do when I come here. I don't know why on earth she chose a place like this to live! -- You tell her of you mission for the guild and how you got lost. Maria They sent you here on your own? You guys are braver than I thought. I don't suppose you need any help finding a way out of here? Wiz Oh yes!! That would be so kind of you! -- Maria begins for guide you on your path out of the woods. |-|Confrontation= -- Curiosity gets the best of you you decide to ask Maria about how she knows magic. Maria Oh that? That’s nothing special. It’s just something that I teach myself in my spare time. -- But what about that massive chainsaw sword? Maria You have to defend yourself right? So what’s your mission here? -- You tell her of you mission to find the surge of great powers. Maria Any clues so far? Wiz I am starting to sense something… Maria Nothing yet… -- Just then you hear a loud and intriguing sound coming from the distance. -- CRACK! SNAP! ??? “OUCHOUCHOUCH!!! STOOOOP!! Wiz Whoa! What was that? Maria It came from that direction! -- The three of you rush towards the sounds (Round Quests) -- You make your way towards the sounds and come across a young pig-like boy holding a whip and lashing at a wolf whose hands and feet are bound by chains Wiz Stop that meow! The poor thing! ??? You don’t understand! Don’t let your first impressions fool you! Just be on you way travelers! Wiz Leave that wolf alone! He doesn’t deserve to be terrorized like this! Who do you think you are meow? ??? I am Hawk! the last of the Vztaskey clan of pigs! Hawk This is none of your business so be on your way! Wiz I can’t just sit by and watch this! Let him go or we will use force! (Boss Battle) -- Dazed and defeated the pig boy stumbles back. This gives you enough time to free the tortured wolf. Hawk You guys don’t know what you’re doing! You shouldn't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! -- With this Hawk runs into the woods ??? Th… thank… you. -- The wolf is bound in tight chains. Despite his mouth being free he seems to be almost unable to speak. Wiz gets close and investigates Wiz This wolf is under a curse! His mouth is bound by a spell that I cannot undo on my own. It would seems that the curse us linked to these chains… how can be get them off? ??? Lumber… jack… -- You and Wiz agree that getting the chains off is the least you can do for the wolf and decide to go look for this lumberjack. |-|Unlocking Claws= -- You ask the wolf of the direction towards the lumberjack. ??? ... -- The wolf points towards the forest. Wiz Let’s go see this Lumberjack shall we? (Battle Rounds) -- You help Garm along as he guides you to the lumberjack’s cabin where he hopes to obtain a key that he wants Wiz Look! It’s a cabin up there! Do you think that’s the lumberjack’s place? -- No doubt it is. The cabin is small and modest but well-kept. Just outside the cabin lie huge stacks of dried lumber. The logs that sit in these piles are stunning in size and could not be carried by any normal human. Just then you hear a bellowing voice echo from within the cabin. ??? Why do you bring him here? All of you leave at once! Maria Lumberjack is that you? We require a key that is in your possession! ??? I am no mere lumberjack! -- The source of the voice emerges from the cabin to reveal itself a wall of a man, twice your size and carrying a glowing red axe. Scampering along his shoulders is a crimson squirrel. Dale I am Dale of the Rodriguez! My father Dill was a strong man of the woods and the father Dull before him! This here is Chap my best friend! Maria Powerful lumberjack, we just need the key that you have in your possession to unbind this abused wolf. Dale Abused wolf? Girl your naivety is astounding! I shall not hand over this key!! Wiz Oh dear… looks like we’ll be taking this one by force. (Boss Battle) -- Dale the Lumberjack falls to the ground with a thunderous crash. After the dust settles you notice the key ring around his belt. Wiz Leave this to me! -- Wiz sneakily slips the key ring off of Dale’s belt and hands it to you. You try cycling through the keys on each lock and find that only one fits. Still this frees up enough chains that the Wolf is visibly relieved. ??? That feels… so much better … thank… you… Wiz Just trying to help! ??? I am Garm. Garm… Fenrir -- You introduce your party to Garm. Wiz What about the rest of the chains? How can we get these off and fully break this horrible curse? Garm A hunter… has a key. Over… this way… -- Without even waiting for your response Garm walks on ahead. Wiz and Maria share a glance and begin walking behind him. -- ... -- Just a few minutes after you leave… ??? Hello? Dale? -- A female voice approaches the cabin. ??? Dale? It’s me Vivi! Are you in? -- Vivi notices Dale on the ground in front of the cabin. Vivi Oh my!! What on earth happened here?? -- Vivi props up Dale on the bench outside the cabin and gets him some water. He slowly begins to regain consciousness. Dale Ugh.. ooohhhhhh… my head… Vivi Who did this? Dale Vivi you need to get a move on! Things are already set in motion that must be stopped. Vivi What are you talking about? What has to be stopped? Dale He’s almost free again! Garm is almost free again! -- Vivi’s face goes pale as a sudden realization hits her Vivi That can’t be far. I’ll track them and do what I can! -- Without another word, Vivi finds your trail and begins her pursuit. |-|Unlocking Jaws= Maria So what kind of hunter is this? And why does she have a key to the chains around your body? And who put that curse on you?? Garm So many questions! They used separate keys in order to make sure that their power was absolute and that they could rule the forest unchallenged. Them and the pig boy form and evil group that wish to control this forest! Maria Is there anything in this forest really worth protecting? Garm If they’re sending magicians of this caliber here then I should think so. Alright the hunter’s place is this way. (Round Battles) -- You and Wiz, Maria, and Garm the wolf approach the small shack of what appears to be a hunter. Wiz checks the window and sees the small key resting on the table by the window. Wiz I see the key! Garm The hunter is away now. We need to sneak in and get that key. You’re the smallest so you can be point. Wiz I don’t know about this… Garm These are evil people and they will surely hand my life over to Bacon Bits if I’m caught! Wiz Very well, let’s do this then. -- You and Wiz and Maria quietly walk up to the door and gently nudge it open. Wiz silently makes her way to the keys on the table and just as she grabs the keys in her mouth… ??? What are you doing in my hut?!? (Boss Battle) -- After the battle the Hunter is passed out on the floor. Wiz That’s enough. Red take the key! Open the lock and lift the curse! -- Wiz tosses the key to Maria and just as she grabs it out of the air another voice pierces the cabin. Vivi STOP!! You mustn’t open that lock! -- Seeing Vivi approaching at a rapid speed from the outside, Maria rushes to Garm and clicks the padlock open. -- ...just as Vivi is about to intervene. Garm GWAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! -- As the chains fall to the ground in an instant Garm’s eyes flush with a red glow. A dark and wicked aura oozes from him and in a split second you doubt what you have just done. Garm’s voice booms with an unimaginable newfound vigor. Garm You poor gullible humans. Blinded by you sense of justice. You just unknowingly led destruction to this forest. Vengeance will be mine! -- Garm charges through the wall of the hut and escapes into the forest. Vivi You fools! You just unleashed the evil of this forest that we worked so hard to contain! You have doomed us all!! Maria What was that? What have we just done? Vivi That wolf is the source of dark tyranny in this forest. Maria But… but he was being terrorized by a pig boy in the forest…? Vivi Do you know why? That wolf devoured his entire family! That seal! those chains! Those are his punishment. Without those constraints hi is a limitless tyrant! He now has enough power to find the final key to his powers! He will be unstoppable if he manages to find the last key! There’s no time to waste! We have to find that wolf again and stop him before he is fully unleashed! Wiz Leave it to us! It’s going to get dangerous from here on out. I think it’d be best if you stayed back. Maria No. I helped put these events into motion… I’m going to help finish it. |-|Beast Unleashed= Vivi There is no time to lose! We must find him before he unlocks the final seal! Maria Where is this final key? Vivi It’s been placed at the center of the forest but it should be easy to find with the nose of a wolf. (Round Battles) -- You and Wiz and Maria run from the hut in pursuit of Garm. After a long trek following his trail you come across him in the center of the forest. His powers fully unleashed. Garm You are too late. I have been reborn and now this forest will once again learn who the dominant ruler is! Long have wolves beed the top predators of nature but humans today are more interested in peace and maintaining balance. Nature will find a balance on its own! I shall bring that balance! Maria Not today Garm! Predator or not, your evil soul will definitely not be fit for survival! Garm Ah Little Maria. The Red Riding Hood. You live with your grandmother no? That poor helpless woman with legs to old and frail.How far do you think she can run? I've had my eyes on her for a while… Maria She won’t have to outrun you. This ends NOW!! (Boss Battle) -- The wolf’s body falls to the ground. Soon invisible in the shadows of the night. … -- The next morning… You and Wiz head quietly out of the forest. You talk to Wiz about reporting the mission to the guild. How the wolf had been defeated. Wiz Actually I don’t think the old was the source… -- Really? Wiz That girl Maria had evil building inside her… -- Should we go back? Wiz She shouldn't be a threat for now… -- If you say so… -- You and Wiz leave the forest and head back to town. Quests Note: For sorting questions, check out QDB for the right order. Keys can be used to unlock hidden powers. *9x Metal Key (1% unlock rate) can be evolved to a Magical Iron Key (10%). *9x Magical Iron Key (10%) can be evolved into an Enchanted Red Key (100%). *An Enchanted Blue Key gives a 25% chance of unlocking a hidden power. Hawk,' Dale',' Rizze '''and' Garm''' all have a chance of dropping at their first forms when defeated in their respective quests. Editorial: Review of the droppable spirits. *Damage dealt by enemies is to spirits of the recommended elements for their respective quests. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *RD # = Round/Battle number *Spirits (Fodders) drop at Level 1 or Max level. *Free MP first run *The quests feature random initial TTC (ITTC) unless noted otherwise Reward Spirits The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note *(No Data) means it's not calculated yet. *''N/A'' means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *An * beside the number, means it will max out another spirit of the same rank in one shot. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the recommended level, visit the Experience page and see the Experience for Leveling section. Category:Events Category:Revisited Event Category:English Exclusive